Rebuilding Oslo
by CopperMinted
Summary: Nikolina Solheim becomes the new ambassador to Denmark. However, she has never been an open person and has always pushed everyone away.What happens when a certain Danish blonde starts breaking down her walls? Other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

She mentally sighed as she handed over her passport. "Thank you, sir…erm, ma'am," the Danish customs official tried to correct his mistake. Nikolina got this almost everywhere, as most people thought she was a boy. A very pretty boy, but still a boy. While she would admit that she had no chest to speak of and a low voice, she was in fact, one Norwegian-born, Ambassador Nikolina Solheim, 22 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, 160 cm tall and most definitely female. Her clothes did nothing to betray her gender either; as she dressed like a man and she could almost already hear the whispers behind hands as the Danish within the airport mistook her for one.

Trying to ignore the few curious glances thrown her way, she swung her dark red backpack over her shoulder and tried to inconspicuously look around. Her clothes and other belongings had already been shipped to the embassy almost as soon as her position as the –now Norwegian ambassador to Denmark was announced.

Stunned, Nikolina had packed in a daze, the announcement still ringing in her ears. She was only 22, the youngest ambassador ever, but the position had been open and she'd needed a job. She'd been briefed by the Storting and then ordered onto her flight, which left very soon after.

She hardly felt regret handing in the keys of her small flat to the owner. She lived by herself, though once upon a time, her brother had lived with her until he was recruited by the Icelandic government to do covert missions for them. Though he was two years younger and she hadn't liked it, she'd let him go because of his skills, extraordinary maturity and the fact that he was a native Icelandic.

Other than her brother, Erikur, Nikolina had no immediate family to speak of. Her extended family was large, but distant. Last she'd heard, they lived in Finland or something... She'd never known her parents, as they had died just after Erikur was born. So she'd taken to raising him and herself as best she could.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she looked around for someone. Parliament had said someone from the embassy would be there to pick her up, but she saw no one by her gate. So she decided to head for the door, hoping she wouldn't have to call for a cab, her red backpack a comforting weight in a strange place. No, she reminded herself, home now.

Mathias was overcome with boredom. Not that he'd ever let it show, as there was always people around and he had an image to maintain, but man! Somebody out there must have really hated him, to have been given this job. Oh wait, he'd volunteered, but no matter. The plane from Oslo had just been completely emptied and of the 40-something Norwegians that were milling around in front of the gate, none of them looked like his Norge. Or, at least, the new ambassador. He'd been told short, blond hair, blue eyes, about 20-something and oh, they had a hair accessory of some type or something. That was it. Not even a gender or name.

Mathias had a sign that said 'Welcome, Norwegian Ambassador' in Norwegian on it, but nobody really seemed to be paying attention to him. Well, except for the Danish, as he was the head of their government, but he wasn't concerned with them right now. Sighing miserably in his head, Mathias stared at the crowd, not eager to jump in and find their new ambassador. Funny, as only hours ago, he'd begged and pleaded before his parliament to do this. With this thought in mind, he straightened up and started to make his way forward. Until he got slightly sidetracked, that is.

It was love at first sight and Mathias wasn't even gay! But, at the moment, he felt like there was an honest-to-God angel walking towards him.

Late afternoon sunlight streamed in from the huge glass airport windows making the boy's blonde hair glow as though there was a halo over it. Glancing up, the youth caught Mathias's eye, beautiful blue-violet gems meeting cerulean blue. A blush graced the elegant face and the smaller man quickly looked away, though continued moving towards him. Mathias noticed that he was taller than the boy by a good head and that even his body resembled that of an angel's. Thin, willowy limbs with just enough sinewy muscle to give the small limbs a powerful look or at least from what he could see.

A white sideways cross shimmered on his bangs, almost hidden by the platinum blond hair that surrounded it. His clothes even seemed to fit him perfectly, the colors lending him a fierce, yet strong look. He wore a black button-down, the sleeves rolled to his elbows. A dark red backpack was slung off one shoulder and a red skinny tie was immaculately placed down his front. Black skinny jeans hugged a frame that was almost too sinful for words. But his shoes, Mathias blinked and looked again, were those black _flats_ on his feet? Oh well, cross dressers certainly weren't a new thing at the embassy.

Blinking again, Mathias realized the boy had stopped in front of him and after reading the sign, had addressed him.

Nikolina navigated the Norwegians crowded together in front of the gate and reached the other side. Suddenly dreading having to leave the familiarity of her people and their language, she shook her head and shaking off the first niggling touches of homesickness, stepped out of the crowd. Glancing around, she saw a sign written in her language, welcoming her, the Norwegian Ambassador. About two seconds after that, she noticed the man holding the sign.

He was a (very, VERY attractive) Dane, as she noticed his spiky, gravity-defying, almost-certainly-gelled blonde hair, his black trench coat over a fancy red button down that was unbuttoned at the top and a very loose black tie. This was thrown over black skinny jeans and sensible black boots. The jeans only served to emphasize his nice figure and how very tall and fit he was. He stood at least a head taller than her and she already had to look up at him three meters away. As she brought her eyes back up to his face, their eyes met and she realized that he'd seen her checking him out. As their eyes locked, absentmindedly noticed his eyes were a brilliant ocean blue, almost a sapphire color, and blushed furiously as she realized he was grinning at her. Annoyed already that she'd gotten caught, Nikolina immediately resolved to keep him at arm's length, as obviously, he would not, even though he hadn't even said anything to her yet.

Once she was within range, Mathias didn't even have a chance to say anything before she started, saying, "I'm Nikolina, the new ambassador. And you are?"

Mathias realized that he was still grinning stupidly at the angel and sobered up a little. Realizing that heavenly visage was addressing _him,_ he tuned back in and caught the last part of his sentence, the question. Instead of answering him though, Mathias grinned from ear to ear and dropped the poster, hugging the surprised Norwegian and saying "Norway!" quite happily. After a second he released the still surprised angel and backed up just a little to see his face, his Danish smile still spread jauntily across his own face.

Noticing that the pale angel stiffened immediately under his embrace, Mathias made a mental note to hug his beautiful angel, _his_ Norge more often from now on. Odd, but he was already getting possessive feelings for the beautiful boy in front of him. No way in hell would he ever let Berwald, Gilbert, Ivan, or Francis touch him. It would have to be over his dead body first. Coming back to present company, narrowed eyes indicated Norway wasn't too happy about the Dane's last move, but that got the angel-lad to show _some_ emotion, so that was a good thing, right? Based on his previous facial expressions (bored, embarrassed), he didn't look like one who wore his heart on his sleeve, like Mathias did.

Shoving aside his mental debate for a time when he wasn't with this beautiful creature, Mathias finally answered Norway's question, his hands sliding down to grab one of his hands.

"I'm Mathias, but you can call me Denmark! We have a habit of calling all the ambassadors by their country names so you'll be "Norge" or "Norway". In addition, you'll be living in the Nordic compound, which is part of my house! So, I'll get to see you every day! Won't that be exciting?"

Nikolina shivered, hearing her country name in Norwegian so caressed by his tongue. It was almost like he'd done that on purpose, the idiot. Inwardly, she was a little thrilled that she'd get to share a house with this annoying-yet-unique person, but she'd never admit to it. She'd been in an abusive relationship before and would not let that happen again. It had both broken her physically and mentally. She'd had her heart broken and herself broken. Some of the bruises were still fading on her back and she was reluctant to have anyone touch her because she was afraid of giving something away. She hadn't had anyone to turn to when this had happened and her boyfriend had threatened her if she said anything, so she had remained silent. She hadn't even told her brother, who'd been very busy at the time with his own affairs. However, she realized that with this job she'd be in close contact with a lot of people so would have to get used to getting touched a lot.

She barely noticed her surroundings as the chatty Dane, or "Denmark" as he wanted to be known as, nattered on about the various other ambassadors, but was barely listening. She was acutely aware, however, of the Dane's almost unconscious hand movement from her hand, to the small of her back as he helped her into the sleek black limo that was to convey them to the governmental compound. Nikolina felt, that for better or for worse, her life was about to change.

Mathias knew, as he carefully helped the most amazing being he had ever met into the limo that he would do whatever it took to keep Norway by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Niko simply gaped, forgetting all about the chatty Dane currently helping her out of the limo. The limo ride had been somewhat long and they'd taken back roads into the city, from what Niko could tell. Therefore it was an unmemorable ride, while Mathias, who sad opposite her was strangely quiet. She soon discovered why when she looked up. He was staring at her, almost in awe. After she'd blushed a dark red and Mathias commented that she looked adorable like that, she promptly fired back an insult, instantly regretting it. She had to remember where she was at and not be distracted by the annoyingly sexy piece of Danish hunk sitting across from her.

Forgetting herself for a moment, Nikolina simply stared. She was not easily impressed, but she would admit that the foreign diplomats section of the governmental compound was beautiful.* While she didn't know what type of architecture it was, it was obvious that it was grand and old.

After remembering her backpack, she turned only to see the still-talking Denmark had it. She reached up and tugged at it, momentarily pausing the Danish mouth.

But to her surprise, Mathias gave it to her after asking if she really wanted it and she responded by glaring at him until he handed it over.

Slinging it over one shoulder, Mathias urged her gently forward with a hand on her other shoulder. Walking side-by-side, Mathias allowed her to take it all in before launching in a history lesson of the surrounding buildings.

They were walking along a bricked pathway to the second largest building in the area. The first was directly behind them, which had two wings that were perpendicular to the long, tall, rectangular, castle-looking building that stretched behind them. The two wings connected to the building that they were headed for, which was also a long, rectangular, regal-looking building.

If Niko had looked at an aerial view of the place, she would have discovered that she and Mathias were in one big square courtyard surrounded by rectangular buildings that formed a big square on the governmental grounds.

However, she was in a bit of a daze as everything around her was unfamiliar. So she let Mathias steer her around his country and down the long wide hallway with many, many doors.

The hallway was eerily dark and quiet, though there was a light on at the end of it.

Denmark, quiet for once, led her onward, a steady hand at the small of her back and his footsteps the only indications he was still next to her.

Denmark's boots echoed loudly on the stark environment around them, while Nikolina padded almost noiselessly in flats beside him. The hallway seemed to go on forever and Niko could see from the large, high windows at the end of the corridor that night had fallen.

When they finally reached the corridor's end, and the single light burning, Norge's stomach growled quite loudly, sounding even louder in the stillness.

She almost jumped; the noise startled her so much. Denmark, pulled from his silent musings about the boy next to him, glanced down at Norway and grinned. Norway mumbled an apology but Mathias just waved it off before saying "We'll stop by the kitchen before I show you your rooms."

Denmark yanked open the door they'd stopped in front of and bowed Niko through it first. She stepped into the dark and almost started when lights immediately lit up baseboards everywhere, revealing a stairwell.

She peered at the down set, but Denmark lightly grasped her shoulders and steered her up to the next level. While they were walking, he addressed her, "don't think you'd want to go to the basement now. The courts are creepy enough during the day. Tried to get them to move those upstairs but old Rasmussen** wouldn't have it. That old place is a freaking labyrinth. We've lost people down there too, as a matter of fact…"

Mathias ignored the familiar white walls, wood banister, fluorescent lighting, and royal blue carpeted narrow stairs as he gently guided Norway upstairs. He trailed off halfway up as he accidently looked up.

Only to get a face full of hot, taut, Norwegian ass wrapped in tight black jeans as he got too close to the Norwegian ambassador. He would've totally grabbed it too, if he hadn't been an ambassador trying to make a good impression on the young boy (he still thought Norway was a boy!) in front of him and if he hadn't felt a tiny trickle of something flow from his nose.

He quickly brought a hand up to cover his nose as he realized Norway had stopped and turned around, concentrating on him.

After boredly examining Mathias covering his nose (was that blood between his fingers?) Norway asked him, "Is there anyone else here?"

"Over five thousand people work here and several hundred live here, but it's the weekend and there shouldn't be anyone near here. Why?" Mathias managed, muffled slightly as he tried to get his nosebleed under control.

Unfortunately, he realized Norge had noticed his predicament as the boy (girl) mumbled "tilt your head forward, stupid," as he turned back around. Then, louder, "No reason, just thought I saw someone" and she continued cautiously up the rest of the stairs, leaving Denmark to scramble up behind her, while keeping a firm pinch on his nose.

Niko would've kept going if Mathias hadn't stopped her at the fourth floor. To break the silence he smiled at the adorable boy (girl) next to him, who paid him no mind and said "third level's the terrace and fourth is the glass bridge to my place-which leads to the International Compound-where all the ambassadors stay. Embassies are on the outside of the compound."

She absorbed the information, giving no outward sign that she was listening. But after a slight pause, she thought of something she'd been meaning to ask since she met the loud, most certainly _**not **_attractive Dane.

"When do I get to meet the other ambassadors and the _Folketing_?" Nikolina's voice was muffled by the continued blue carpet from the stairwell, which ran along another white-walled hallway. Nikolina just knew she would be getting lost in the endless miles of white-walled, blue carpeted corridors that seemed to run everywhere in the government buildings.

She had named the Danish Parliament and was eager to see the famed government in action.

Mathias clapped a hand behind his head, hiking the strap of-when had he taken her book bag back? up and his soft (for once!) voice permeated the quiet between them.

"Well, the Folketinget usually doesn't meet on Sundays, so you'll have time to meet the other ambassadors tomorrow in a casual setting. But its back to work on Monday-or, in your case, first day of work."

Norway looked up, slipping him a sidelong look as they reached the door at the end of the brightly lit hallway.

Here, Mathias paused and rummaged in his pocket.

As she drew level with him, Niko eyed the fancy brass, old-fashioned key he pulled from his trench coat.

Inserting the key and turning until the lock clicked loudly, Denmark grinned that shit-eating smile that Niko was beginning to lov-_**hate**_ and turned to her.

"Welcome…to my house, otherwise known as the Nordic Compound."

_Well, a bit of a filler chapter describing the general surroundings. Not exactly what I wanted, but whatever. What's that that Norge sees on the staircase? Stay tuned to find out!_

_Also, a special thanks to Wikipedia for the facts on the Danish government and influential government figures. _

_*I'm not exactly sure what the government buildings in Copenhagen look like and since I'm too lazy to look it up, I'm making them all up. Blame Alfred for my laziness :D_

_**Anders Fogh Rasmussen was the prime minister of Denmark from November 2001 to April 2009. He is the second most recent prime minister of Danmark (For all those non-Danish reading this!) _


End file.
